vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
America (Alfred F. Jones)
|-|America= |-|Female America= Summary America (アメリカ, Amerika) is a main character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers '''and leads the Allied Forces. Between 2007 and 2008, Himaruya gave out human names to some of the characters and he received the name '''Alfred F. Jones (アルフレッド・F・ジョーンズ, Arufureddo F. Jōnzu). Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly higher Name: America (Human Name: Alfred F. Jones) Origin: Hetalia: Axis Powers Gender: Male Age: Human Age: 19. Country Age: 238 years. Classification: Country Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Hacking, Preparation, Spaceflight, Longevity, Immortality (Type 8), Marital Arts, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Transmutation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Military Strategist Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Country level, possibly higher (Should be comparable to Basch. Considerably stronger than Francis, who in his youth managed to 'kill' the Holy Roman Empire) Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic on his own, with Relativistic combat speed (Comparable to China who could react to beams of pure light, fought several aliens in single combat). Has the ability go up to Supersonic+ but only with the assistance of military planes Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (As a child, was able to lift a full grown American Bison lbs and was able to stop a car with his foot) Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: At least Small Country level (He is an antropomorphic manifestation of a country, but it does not seem necessary to actually destroy the land mass in order to kill him, simply to destroy the culture or population, or to change the borders, nature, and name of the nation. Also, should have similar durability to Russia, as he jumped from a plane from an unknown altitude and survived) Stamina: Superhuman (Likely higher and should be similar to Italy as he was able to run 25km miles per day nonstop in a desert climate and Australia was able to swim across the Dover Straight which is 34km miles with ease.) Range: Standard melee range normally. However, with the aid of technology and military capabilities, it can potentially be planetary. Standard Equipment: Any American firearm or other weapon. Female America casually carriers a bat. Intelligence: High. '''The nations are military strategists and have been around for hundreds to even a few thousands of years such as China. '''Weaknesses: He is very arrogant and doesn't like taking advice from his allies. He believes that he is infallible and that his plan is the right way and only way because he is the "hero" therefore he doesn't listen to his allies and usually just asks them to back him up, regardless of their protest. Note: 'Due to their powers ('Type 8 Immortality, based on Country) to defeat/kill them permanently an opponent would need to have planetary range and the capability of killing billions of people en mass (which is sufficient enough power to wipe out a respective country along with humanity) or concept manipulator to beat them. Gallery File:United States of America National Anthem File:Hetalia- America, UFOs, and Britain File:Marukaite Chikyuu-America's Character Theme Song Others Notable Victories: Superman (DCEU) Superman's Profile (Speed was equalized, America had slight prep) Notable Losses: SCP-3000 (SCP Foundation) 3000's profile (Low 6-B versions used and speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hetalia Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Comedy Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 6